Waiting
by Rizelle-sama
Summary: Dari pipi tangannya beralih memegang perutnya. Ia mengelusnya lembut dengan air mata yang tetap meluncur dari mata indahnya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar, ia menatap perutnya dengan sedih/"Aku menunggumu… selalu menunggumu…"/ WARNING: (maybe)OOC, AU, Typo(s), M-Preg. RnR Please?


Hari itu… lagi.

Lagi…

Lagi, benda putih itu jatuh dari langit. Benda putih bak kapas namun dingin bagai es.

Salju.

Salju, turun lagi. Menyebar butiran lembutnya di Tokyo sore itu. Menumpukkan butiran-butirannya hingga menjadi sebuah tumpukan salju di halaman, bahkan jalanan sekali pun.

Seorang pemuda manis tengah duduk di bangku sebuah taman, menyesap aroma salju dan dinginnya udara _winter_ sembari menunggu seseorang.

Ya. Menunggu seseorang, yang tak kunjung datang.

Sedetik kemudian air mata nampak jatuh dari mata emeraldnya, lalu meluncur mulus di pipi pualamnya. Tetes demi tetes lainnya kian menyusul dengan pelan hingga benar-benar membasahi pipinya. Ia sedikit mengisak dan sesekali mengusap air bening itu untuk sekedar mengingatkan dirinya.

Namun nihil, ia tetap mengisak tertahan. Dadanya sesak, wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan akan luka yang teramat perih.

Dari pipi, tangannya beralih memegang perutnya. Ia mengelusnya lembut dengan air mata yang tetap meluncur dari mata indahnya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar, ia menatap perutnya dengan sedih.

"…Aku mencintaimu…" serunya disela isak yang menjadi.

Pemuda manis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit kelam dan salju yang berjatuhan dari atas. Ia menangis lagi, wajahnya memerah, menatap memelas pada langit yang dituruni salju, berharap mereka tahu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasa rindu yang teramat dalam, rasa sedih yang teramat sakit, hingga akhirnya ia berucap_

"…Aku menunggumu…."

**.**

**.**

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer : 07 Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Waiting © RIzelle-sama**

**WARNING : (maybe)OOC, AU, M-Preg, Typo(s)**

**RnR please?**

**Don't Like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Teito Klein melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen di tengah kota Tokyo, kakinya menyapu tiap salju dijalan yang ia lewati, terkadang mata indahnya menatap lurus kebawah, terlihat seperti berfikir atau tepatnya mengingat sesuatu.

Detik berikutnya ia kembali mengangkat wajah manisnya, menampakkan wajah datar dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak. Ia menatap lurus kedepan hingga suatu pemandangan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri, tepat disebrang jalan, ia melihat sebuah halte kosong yang tertutup sebagiannya dengan salju. Beberapa ingatan tentang seseorang berputar kembali dikepalanya.

Dulu, disana ia tengah berdiri sendirian, menunggu sebuah angkutan umum yang menjemput. Saat itu hujan turun cukup deras, ia hanya mengenakan baju kaos tipis dan celana jeans panjang. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, nampak kedinginan, tapi ia tetap teguh pendirian menunggu angkutan umum yang lewat.

Di tengah hawa dingin yang tengah menusuk, tiba-tiba ia merasa hangat karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan erat. Dan Teito tahu siapa orang yang seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya dan memberikan kehangatan padanya itu. Dari wangi tubuhnya, ia kenal sekali.

Teito berbalik menghadap orang itu lalu_

CUP

_satu kecupan singkat mendarat tepat di bibir dingin Teito. Wajahnya nampak memerah sesaat, lalu ia memeluk orang yang ia kenal itu. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Tapi itu dulu…

Dulu sebelum orang itu_

"…Nghh…." Teito mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh meluncur dipipinya. Dadanya terasa sesak sesaat setelah memori itu terulang dalam ingatannya.

Tak kuat rupanya, Teito berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia berlari, terus berlari hingga sampai di perempatan jalan terdengar suara klakson mobil yang menggema begitu keras.

"Hei! Jika sedang menyebrang jangan tutupi wajahmu, nak! Itu berbahaya!" teriak orang didalam mobil itu.

Teito tak mendengarkan orang itu, setelah beberapa menit berdiri di tengah jalan, ia pun menjauh. Kembali berjalan dengan pelan. Titik-titik air matanya masih saja jatuh membanjiri pipi lembutnya. Ia menangis lagi. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada orang yang dulu ia kenal, orang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya, orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Dulu, jika ia menangis, tangan besar orang itu yang selalu mengusap air matanya, menenangkannya dengan dekapan yang hangat. Begitu pun sebaliknya, jika orang itu sedang sedih, Teito selalu mengelus pipinya dengan sayang, dan memeluknya erat. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia hanya bisa mengusap air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya sendiri, sekarang ia hanya bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal di kamarnya, bukan dengan sebuah pelukkan erat.

Andaikan dia_

"Teito _baka_! Berhenti menangis bodoh!..." makinya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali mengusap air matanya. Dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya, teito berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia nyalakan beberapa lampu di ruangan itu, lalu duduk di sofa empuk di sana. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, lalu menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu.

Senyap…

Sepi…

Dan sunyi…

Teito menaruh tangannya didada lalu merematnya pelan. Menahan rasa sakit akan perih disana. Ia merindukan keramaian di ruangan ini. Ia merindukan kehangatan di ruangan ini, dimana saat-saat semuanya berkumpul, saling bercanda, dan bertukar topik pembicaraan.

Tapi itu dulu…

Dulu, sebelum kini ia sendirian.

Teito mengusap pipinya yang basah kembali, kini mata indahnya semakin terlihat bengkak keduanya. Ia merasa pening kemudian, mual juga dirasakannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya, ia muntahkan semua yang mengganjal ingin keluar tadi. Perutnya sakit, dan mual lagi-lagi memaksanya memuntahkan setengah dari isi lambungnya.

Teito membersihkan mulutnya lalu membasuh wajah manisnya dengan air hangat. Ia menatap bayangannya dicermin westafel. Ia sedih akan dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya bergerak menuju perut. Mengelusnya pelan, dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu…" serunya disela tangis, entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

Teito membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sambil mengelus perutnya ia menatap sebelahnya.

Kosong…

Tidak ada orang itu di sana. Orang yang dulu memberinya cinta disetiap malam. Dan memeluknya ditiap tidur lelapnya. Teito menatap kosong bantal disebelahnya, detik selanjutnya, kembali ia rasakan perih didadanya.

Air mata lagi-lagi keluar dari mata indahnya. Teito memeluk gulingnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sesekali ia menyerukan nama orang yang tak jelas siapa. Mungkin orang yang dicintainya.

Jika boleh jujur, Teito sangat, sangat, sangat merindukan orang yang dicintainya itu. Orang yang sekarang tak ada lagi disisinya. Orang yang ia rindukan di tiap malamnya, ditiap harinya, ditiap detik, dan menitnya. Ia rindu belaian, bahkan semua sentuhannya. Jika saja boleh, Teito ingin berteriak dan memaksa tuhan untuk mengembalikan orang terkasihnya itu.

Tapi tidak bisa…

Ia yang menangis saja tak dapat didengar siapapun, apa lagi berteriak dan memohon, ia hanya akan dianggap orang gila.

Teito masih memeluk erat gulingnya, ia benar-benar gila sekarang, kadang ia tertawa, lalu menangis lagi.

Tapi tidak!

Tidak. Teito tidak gila. Ia hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja gagal. Ia mengusap air matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Sunyi masih menjadi teman Teito di tengah malam yang dingin itu. Tak ada yang istimewa malam ini, hanya dingin dan sunyi.

Sunyi hingga suara deru ponselnya menggema memecah kesunyian kamar gelapnya itu.

Telfon dari seseorang. Di layar ponselnya tertera nama 'Hakuren'.

Teito tak mengangkatnya. Ia biarkan telfon itu berbunyi berulang kali hingga mati sendiri.

Sunyi kembali menjamah kamarnya. Teito menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan datar, ia tak mau menyalakannya, alasannya karena disana ada foto orang terkasihnya. _Wallpaper_ yang di _setting_nya adalah foto orang itu. Ia tak mau dilahap kesedihan lagi hari ini. Ia terlalu sakit.

Teito menyeka air matanya dan kembali mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Angannya kembali terbang menangkap beberapa memori indah dikamar ini saat masih dengan orang terkasihnya.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali kamar ini digunakannya berdua dengan orang itu. Kamar yang tiap malam mereka jadikan tempat bercinta, mengadu kasih dengan mesra. Begitu hangat Teito rasakan saat itu, saat tangannya digenggam, saat tubuhnya dijamah, hingga terakhir orang itu meninggalkan benihnya dalam tubuh Teito.

Sehari sebelum orang itu pergi, Teito mendapati dirinya telanjang di kasur. Ia tak terkejut, itu hal yang biasa. Hanya saja, hal berbeda terjadi padanya. Perutnya mual, dan ia muntah untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia hamil.

Ia seorang lelaki. Hamil jelas bukan hal yang wajar baginya. Itu sangat tidak wajar. Dan memang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tapi vonis Dokter berkata lain. Ada kelainan hormon yang dialami Teito. Teito yang terpukul akan hal itu menceritakannya pada Hakuren, sahabatnya. Dan dari Hakuren lah Teito mendapatkan semangatnya lagi.

Tapi, ketika Teito ingin memberi kabar gembira itu, kabar buruk sampai di telinganya. Orang yang dicintainya pergi. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tak akan pernah kembali. Tak akan pernah pulang. Dan inilah Teito yang sekarang, dua bulan sudah dijalaninya berdua dengan sang cabang bayi dalam kandungannya, tanpa orang terkasihnya, tanpa ayah dari sang bayi, Teito sangat terpukul.

"…." Teito menatap figur foto di samping ranjangnya. Dimana tertera ia dan orang yang ia cintai di sana. Sedih kembali melumat perasaannya.

Malam itu ia habiskan dengan air mata yang mengalir kembali membasahi pipinya, dengan perasaan rindu yang teramat dalam, ia tertidur dengan memeluk figur foto orang terkasihnya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi cerah tiba, namun salju masih menghiasi Tokyo hari itu. Teito melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya, tempat dimana setiap pagi, orang itu, memberi pelukan dan kecupan selamat pagi untuknya. Namun tidak untuk pagi ini, dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya pun begitu, ia berdiri disini, hanya sendirian.

Pagi ini hanya sapaan angin sejuk yang menyapanya, bukan suara berat orang terkasihnya. Pagi ini pun hanya terpaan matahari hangat yang samar-samar terasa oleh kulitnya, bukan pelukan hangat orang terkasihnya.

Teito kembali mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibir mungilnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat, tapi dengan samar semburat merah tertera dipipi pualamnya.

"…Aku mencintaimu…" serunya lembut.

Dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang perut, tangan kirinya memegang lemas pagar balkon kamarnya. Semilir angin bertiup lembut membelai rambut coklatnya.

Teito kembali mengingat beberapa memori indahnya bersama orang terkasihnya, hingga tetes air bening menyapu pipi dinginnya kembali.

Mata indahnya menatap langit _winter_ yang tengah cerah pagi itu, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Teito tersenyum dengan lembut sembari berkata…

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu… dia juga…" ujarnya lembut dengan mengelus perutnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari siapa yang di ajaknya bicara. Semilir angin kembali bertiup bagai menjawab pertanyaan Teito barusan. Tapi tak terdengar suara apapun. Hanya sepi yang ia dapat.

Teito mengusap air matanya dan kembali mengusahakan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus, dan itu berhasil. Teito mencoba tegar dengan segala cobaan yang menimpannya. Meski harinya penuh dengan air mata, Teito masih berusaha agar dirinya dapat tetap tersenyum. Demi orang terkasihnya yang dulu sangat menyukai senyumannya. Dengan apa adanya, Teito selalu berharap dan berdoa pada tuhan agar ia mengembalikan orang terkasihnya itu. Dan Teito yakin kali ini, tuhan mendengarkan doanya. Teito akan selalu menunggu hari itu hingga tiba.

Ya. Selalu akan ditunggunya.

Sampai kapanpun itu. Akan selalu di tunggunya.

Hingga ia dapatkan kembali cahaya hidupnya, hingga ia dapatkan kembali orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku menunggumu… selalu menunggumu…"

**FIN**


End file.
